Alternative chapter 24 to be careful what you wish for
by Tess 4 5
Summary: This is an alternative chapter for the story be careful what you wish for. If you haven't read the other story, please read it (except for ch 24 of course). Unsuitable for children and puritans. Don't like - don't read!


**WARNING!** This story definitely is **M-rated**. You should not read it if you aren't prepared for reading about things going on between lovers (and such). **This is a serious warning! If you don't like that stuff then don't read it. If you read it anyway then don't blame me!**

* * *

 **Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a **P** rivate **M** essage if I did something terribly wrong so I can fix it. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **Author's note and summary:** This is an alternative chapter 24 for the story **be careful what you wish for**. If you haven't read the other story, please read it (except for ch 24 of course). Unsuitable for children and puritans. Don't like - don't read!

The following double-chapter may contain rude words and explicit language. It surely contains physical love. Enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

 **Adjusting**

 **.**

* * *

Dinner was an enjoyable event. In fact nothing really had changed. Different to Barbara's expectations everything was like it had been before. Barbara always had felt welcome to the family and apart from one or the other frightening old Lady or Lord dropping by here and the restrained behaviour with Tommy she always had been able to communicate in a pleasantly normal way with the young Ashertons. Only this time she also was able to openly exchange little caresses with Tommy. After every couple at the table had exchanged a kiss before eating they all returned to normality. The only signs of approval were several smiles or a grin and a slap from Peter on his brother's back and Judith squeezing Barbara's hand when they all followed the young boys into the living room finding the TV already turned on.

There was a constant coming and going this evening. Barbara and Tommy sat cuddled together on the huge lounger, both reading a book. Others watched TV, others went for a talk outside the room (or a cigarette in the backyard in Peter's case), and Daze sat at the small desk in the back of the room leisurely bringing order into some papers, reading or halfheartedly following the TV programme. Drinks were drunk and snacks were nibbled. It was a normal quiet evening after a glittering New Year's party.

* * *

Eventually Barbara had finished the mighty tome Tommy had given her for Christmas. Reading the small piece of paper from the Christmas cracker for one last time and putting it somewhere in the middle of the pages with a dreamy smile she closed the book, put it next to her and after she had reassured herself again what he was reading she snuggled into Tommy's side. Although he had invited her with an open arm he had not really looked up from his Shakespearean play. Feeling her arms wound around his waist he simply placed a kiss on top of her head without taking his eyes from the pages. Slightly uninterested Barbara watched whatever was on TV. After a while the pressure of his hand at her ribs became more intense and when she looked up to Tommy's face she saw him smiling down at her. The invisible membrane of the bubble of bliss that had built around them in an instant made the couple forget about the other people in the room. They shared several slow and long kisses ignorant for what went on outside their lovestruck space.

The boys had gone to bed a long time ago, then Daze left the room, Peter returned with another round of drinks, Natasha also went to bed after she had picked a magazine from the coffee table, Ian and Martin could be heard clinking their glasses in the hall where they were talking before they returned a few minutes later, Judith and Catrina quietly chuckled and when it stopped Barbara and Tommy knew from the silence in the living room that they were alone now. Their kisses turned desireful.

Barbara was pushed backwards by Tommy's passion and almost slid from the backrest down into the seating cushions. Her arms were looped around his neck and her hands ruffled through his hair. They both were heated and Tommy felt something he had not felt for a very long time, if ever as intense like this.

* * *

"Let's go to bed." he sighed onto her lips. It was very clear where this should head. Barbara understood and deep inside she wanted the same. Still she objected for multiple reasons. She feared her inexperience that may cause disappointment in Tommy. She was afraid of the never before experienced intensity of her own desire. And after all she still had the sniffles.

"I can hardly breathe, Tommy!" she murmured onto his neck.

Mock shocked he held her a bit away so he could see her eyes. "My intentions were knightly innocent!" They were not.

"And you think I'd believe that?" Quietly chuckling Barbara nibbled at his upper lip.

"Why shouldn't you?" His teeth softly bit her earlobe. "I'm an honourable man."

"Because your hand, Sir, is under my jumper." she breathed a chuckle into his ear thus sending a shiver across his skin.

"Mmmh!" he softly growled increasing the gentle touch on the skin at her waist. "And I feel something very nice. And soft. And gorgeous. And wonderful. Oh, you feel so good, Barbara..."

"Tommy..."

"If I had known that behind my ummmh... _rough_ Sergeant such a tender, such a loving woman hides herself I definitely would have..." He kissed her before he continued to whisper onto her lips and cheeks and neck and earlobe. "...done this earlier. A lot eyrlier. You're so different to everything I had imagined. You... you're so affectionate, so passionate, so tender, so not at all shy, everything but reserved, and so beautiful, so-"

"Stop sweet talking, Sir, I still have my claws!"

Tommy gently growled. "Oh, I really do hope so."

Blushing deeply Barbara finally slid down completely onto the sofa with her back. Tommy was kneeling sideways above her and they shared a gently desire-driven kiss.

"Oh, Barbara!" Tommy moaned into the crook of her neck. "Your breath seems to be getting better with every kiss we share and I only want to take you-"

* * *

"Ahem!" Daze harrumphed. She almost had to laugh when the ruffled head of her son appeared behind the backrest of the sofa with a confused look.

"Oh, gosh, no..." Barbara groaned but stayed where their outbreak of passion had brought her. Daze surely would not have expected her to sit up anyway.

"Since when are you here, Mum?" Tommy squeaked in surprise.

His mother looked at him across the rim of her glasses. Shaking her head she answered. "Since I've walked in, son. Coming back from the kitchen. These lists don't get sorted by themselves, you know."

"But I haven't heard you return..."

"No wonder. You both have been slightly preoccupied." Daze smirked with a wink. "Well, anyway. Time for an old Lady to call it a day. Good night, both of you."

When the door closed behind her Barbara started to chuckle. When Tommy looked at her with a still baffled expression she broke into such a boisterous laughter that even Daze could hear it on the stairs. It made her smile. It had been high time that someone as normal as Barbara had entered her son's life.

* * *

Tommy's grin died when Barbara's laughter turned into a small fit of coughs. "Time for a sick young lady to call it a day, hm?"

He got up and offered his hand to Barbara only to pull her into an embrace and kiss her gently when she stood. Arm in arm they looked at each other for a while.

"My mother had been right. Everything falls into its place."

"It's quite... wonderful." Barbara smiled and added "Tommy."

Hearing his name from her lips still made his joy rise to a new level.

"Marvellous!" he breathed before they shared a good night kiss.

* * *

"I have to admit, this was a bit embarrassing." Barbara told him on the way upstairs. "But the look on your face when Daze had addressed us was priceless."

For several moments they exchanged another kiss at the door to her bedroom before he released her. Until that moment he still had hoped she would join his bed tonight but obviously Barbara was of a different opinion. He sighed. He definitely would not talk her into something she would not want yet so he only wished her a good night.

"Sleep well and dream of me." he whispered when she vanished inside. It was not easy for Barbara to resist his affectionate look. Already in his bed Tommy sent a last text message with only three characters.

' :-* '

Both could not sleep for a very long time but when Tommy eventually could, Barbara still tossed and turned. She knew she still had a bit of a cold but it was not too severe anymore so it angered her that it obviously still was going to keep her from sleeping with the man she loved. And being in his bed would not necessarily mean they had to become intimate, would it. She had enjoyed kissing and exchanging caresses with him. She even had enjoyed the more passionate caresses on the sofa but she could not help to also fear the next step. Could she satisfy him? Could she love him like she wanted to although she was so inexperienced? Did they have to tonight?

"Ah, bloody." she murmured when she got up and stuffed some spare underwear into her toilet bag. "We don't have to rush things."

With the help of her mobile's light she tiptoed across the corridor and sneaked into his room without knocking. He was asleep already, she could tell from the soft snoring she heard. Then she slipped under his duvet and tentatively cuddled into his side avoiding to wake him up.

She was asleep in no time.

* * *

"Umm...? Wha'...? Oh, _hello_!" Tommy woke up to the very unfamiliar sound of a woman snoring next to his ears. With delight he turned to Barbara. They had gone to bed seperately and he had not recognised her coming to him tonight so it was all the more a pleasant surprise to have her here beside him now.

Barbara mumbled something and rolled around presenting her back to him. While she turned she took the huge blanket with her but Tommy enjoyed being uncovered that way. It gave him the opportunity to get back under the duvet and this way move closer to her. He looped an arm around her waist. Her pyjama top had slid up during sleep and Tommy's hand had landed straight on her skin.

Again Barbara murmured something incoherent. Tommy buried his nose in her hair.

"Are you awake, my dearest?" he whispered.

"Mmmh." Barbara pulled the duvet over her head and covered his too this way. "No..."

He started to play footsie with her. "Oh, you still have your socks on."

"Sorry." She clumsily pulled them off with her feet without even opening her eyes and murmured into the pillow. "Forgot 'em when I climbed 'ere."

Tommy grinned and moved another bit closer. He could feel the warmth coming from her body. "Weren't your plans of that sort that you'd sleep in your own bed?"

He could hear her yawning before she mumbled her reply. "I tossed and turned..." She sighed. "Then sneaked into your bed to get some sleep."

"I can't say I don't approve of that." Without any shame Tommy pressed his front against her back. Barbara could clearly feel how much he approved and it woke her up completely. Her eyes opened.

"Oh!" she breathed. "Well, good morning, your Lordship."

She did not sound hoarse, her voice was not even overly nasal anymore. Obviously her cold had vanished completely over night.

What a fortunate coincidence.

* * *

 **.**

 **Hours**

 **.**

* * *

With a soft chuckle Tommy started to nibble at her earlobe. It sent so many shivers through Barbara's nerves that she almost did not recognise him open the bottom button on her pyjama top. When he slowly opened the second button Tommy left a wet kiss on the spot behind her ear she had not thought to be that delicate. After he had opened the third button his hand slid under the cloth and cupped her breast. A small approving hum reached her ear when his thumb found the nipple already as hard as a cherry pit. Barbara was surprised to see her body reacting so quickly and so sensitive to the smallest touch from him. And partly her body was moving without her will. Arching her back a bit she ground her back into his groin so she could feel his solid soldier pressed against her bottom cheeks. Briefly she stopped breathing. His hand that had cupped her breast went down to her hip quickly. His fingers dug into her flesh when he gently pulled her another bit closer.

"Please turn!" Tommy whispered into her ear. "And let me make love to you, Barbara."

Had she been ignorant to thoughts and acting without soliciting her mind's attention until now, his words made her wake up completely. Her body stiffened. He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have said it loud what they were up to anyway. Suddenly the reality of all this had hit her and Barbara felt all her fears again manifesting themselves in her brain which had been lulled away into a sweet cloud of bliss a few moments ago. Her reaction had made Tommy hesitate too.

"I have to use the..." she croaked pulling herself free from his arms. Getting up from the bed without looking at Tommy Barbara shrugged. "Sorry. I need to..."

Then she almost fled into the ensuite bathroom.

It was no complete lie that she had to use the toilet but a major part of her simply was afraid.

Other parts simply were more than ready.

* * *

"Stupid brain!" she whispered to the reflection in the mirror above the sink while she washed her hands. Barbara knew she would make love to him eventually. The sooner the better. She longed to have him on her skin. If she was honest to herself and let her mind voice that thought she even longed to have him deep inside. She knew she would be satisfied easily by that man and she did not expect it to become as boring or unsatisfying like those handful of times she had had sex before. The faint memories made her give a short soundless laugh. But she also knew she would have to learn so much more than she already knew to satisfy _him_. _He_ was the problem. _He_ was the one with the knowledge. _He_ would have expectations she probably would not be able to please. _He_ was the one who had so much experience, surely also in this bathroom. Barbara still knew in which directions her lustful mind had wandered when she had enjoyed the bath in here.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the luxuriously huge bathtub. Maybe he would not want to only join the mattress. Her fantasies when she had revelled in the hot bath vividly returned to her mind. Although she felt not ready for all this she could imagine becoming slightly adventurous with Tommy. They could make love in the bathtub, splashing water, toying with the sponge. Whatever comes to mind in the spur of a heated moment. Maybe she would be diving and pleasing his cock under water. Barbara blushed. One thing she definitely had no experience in was fellatio. Looking her reflection deep in the eyes she shook her head. He probably would want her to do that some time. Well, she would want it too, she realised remembering how he had felt pressed against her between her bottom cheeks, and a little twitch of her lips told of some sort of anticipation. But she had not yet seen him fully naked.

Only with just a towel around his hips. Multiple dangerous times in their past when they had to share accomodations she had seen him like this. Or when she simply had walked into his room with him showering in the ensuite. With an open door. And he had not been ashamed at all, if not even deliberately posing under the running water behind an only slightly untransparent glass door in the steamy bathroom. He had made her blush. He surely would make her blush again here. Her eyes fell onto the huge shower cubicle in her back and Barbara flushed even deeper at the imagination of what they could do there together. She suddenly saw herself being pressed against the glass wall and fucked from behind.

A sigh escaped her lips.

Or he could shove her up the tiled wall on the other side and keep her upright with just the pressure of his body while she had her feet on the backside of his legs, his manhood thrusting hard into her. Both scenarios were disturbingly arousing.

"Oh, get a grip!" Barbara whispered and diverted her eyes to the cabinet to her left. It was of no great help. Her mind and body already were deep in the gutter. She pictured herself sitting there, the stuff, which at the moment was standing in a neat in order, then lying around in a mess, Tommy standing before her with his boxers pooling around his ankles and driving himself into her in a gently furious pace, her legs around his, her body arching...

Barbara opened the tap again and splashed some cold water into her face. Her insidious mind was playing foul tricks on her and teased her sensitive body again. Her thinking brain though still asked how she planned on satisfying the so much more experienced man.

Unable to return to bed like that Barbara sat down on the rim of the bathtub. She had turned needy and frightened all at once. A knock at the door disturbed her thoughts.

* * *

Tommy had been left behind baffled but still in pleasant anticipation. It was normal to have to pee in the morning and he knew she would come back.

But she did not. Tommy had heard the flushing of the toilet and had smiled thinking of her walking through that door in a minute. After a while when this had not been happening he had wondered. When she still had not returned after what had felt for him like ten minutes he got up and knocked.

"Barbara, have you finished? Is everything ok?" he asked through the wood of the door.

"Yes." came the shaky reply. He could hear from the trembling voice that everything definitely was not ok.

"Can I come in? I'm a bit concerned."

Barbara needed a few seconds before she replied. "Yah." she mumbled.

At first Tommy only popped his head through a crack in the door. He saw her sitting on the rim of the bathtub making a worried face. Seeing him coming in Barbara had to avert her eyes. He was in nothing but boxers. His chest was bare and the image of her hands raking through the sparse hair shot through her head and caused a wonderful flip through her stomach.

"What's up?" he quietly asked while he sat down next to her. He could at least see that she had not been crying but his imagination was not going so far to understand what her problem was. "Are you having second thoughts? We don't-"

"No." Barbara quickly shook her head. "Not exactly."

* * *

Tommy placed an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her into his side like he had used to do in the previous years and like she had come to love. "Tell me, Barbara. Please tell me what's bothering you."

A sigh escaped her lungs and she softly stroked his thigh. "I have... I'm..." Then she deeply inhaled and told him about her fears. "I'm scared, Tommy. I'm so scared. Everything had gone so quick and easy after I've given in to the desire to kiss you. Well, after you've made the first step and told me what I had wished to hear from you for so many, many years, and still I've never expected it to become reality. And everybody in your family seems to approve of us. They... they treat me as a family member. Don't get me wrong, but yesterday morning I woke up as your guest and when I went to bed I was your... well, affair?"

"Oh, Barbara, my sweet Barbara." Tommy smiled. "You're not just my affair. Please don't ever say that again. I'm in love with you, remember? You know, I've also been afraid. I've been in love with you for years but I always thought you'd feel nothing but friendship for me. I couldn't imagine that you'd... I... It all felt so different with you and still I've had the fear that I'm mixing friendship with love again and... That's why I'm almost exploding with joy that you love me too. You do love me, don't you?"

"Yes, sure." Barbara nodded and watched her naked toes. "What I don't love... what I'm afraid of is everything else that comes with you. Your close family is easy. Sort of. They're a bunch of weird but lovable people." Tommy chuckled. "Your other family and the rest of your lot is different. No, don't object. You know I'm not like them. One day you will be annoyed by me or emb-"

Tommy cut her short with his lips on hers. His fingers gently had turned her face to his while she had talked to him. "Barbara. You never will annoy me. I know that. And I actually don't care what other people will say about my love for you."

"That's cute." A slight rosy touch appeared on Barbara's cheeks.

"That's not cute, it's the truth." He gave her another small kiss. "And what else bothers you?" His encouraging smile told Barbara that he knew these were not her only concerns.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to satisfy you when we..." Barbara whispered diverting her eyes back to her feet. "You know... It's not... Ah, this is a weird conversation."

"It isn't." Tommy smiled. "What is it not?"

"It's not that I'm a virgin. I mean... Not really. But... Yah, well... close to. I am so inexperienced and you are all but. And I don't know what you're expecting from me. I-"

* * *

"Nothing, Barbara. I'm not expecting anything. I only want to make love with you because I love you. I'm looking forward to love you. I know there's a beautiful womand behind all those unfitting clothes you tend to wrap yourself in. There's a woman made of soft flesh and hot blood underneath those ridiculous pyjamas of yours." Barbara chuckled tucking at the hem of her white top with little blue police boxes. Unperturbed Tommy went on. "I want to explore you. I want to experience physical love with you. And it will be new to me too. It's not that I'm the womaniser everybody thinks I am. I'm not an expert in sex matters. I haven't... shagged my way through London and Cornwall. And apart from that, even if I'd be that expert, with you it would be different for me too. I don't know what you want or like either and will have to learn what pleases you the most. Your body is uncharted territory for me as well as mine is for you. Believe me, we start at the same level as long as you don't think too much."

"And you really won't-?"

"Stop thinking. Please. Barbara..."

They shared a smile. He kissed her forehead and she snuggled into his embrace.

"And if you really need more time we can wait of course. I love you and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. You can adjust to the new situation of us..." His voice trailed off and his face turned proud and even happier than before when he looked down at her. "To the new situation of us being a couple." Tommy paused again to let the words linger. It made Barbara carefully giving him a shy smile. His words were so lovely reassuring. "And maybe later, when we're-" Tommy stopped. He almost had mentioned his family being around. "Well, when we're back in London we can have a romantic date. Let's just get dressed today and leave it at that for now."

Barbara swallowed but was brave enough to ask. "So, are you withdrawing? I mean..."

Tommy glared at her. His eyes begged for trusting him. "I don't want to hear that again. I am not withdrawing anything."

"Well, when we've been sitting on the settee you've-"

"No!" He shook his head, making her stop talking. "That unproposal was not one of my finest moments, I know. I only-"

Her finger on his lips silenced him. "I hadn't even heard what your mother had said."

A short moment of understanding silence followed. It erased the rising embarrassement about that clumsy moment on the settee. Tommy cupped her cheek while they looked at each other. His thumb caressed her lips. Then he gave her a reassuring kiss.

"Once more: I love you. I can't repeat it often enough. I love you, Barbara. And one day... I want to make love to you. Right now or later. It's totally up to you. I'm not asking you to do something you're not convinced of. Or not convinced of yet. We don't have to do anything you would not want. Although..." He gave her a lopsided grin. "Right now I'd want you to leave the bathroom if you like it or not because I have to admit that my bladder had woken up on the cold rim of this tub."

Barbara loudly laughed and got up. "Sorry. Do what you have to. I'm going back to your bed. It's still early and there's no need yet, I think, to get up and face your family again." She gave him a loving kiss before she left him alone.

He had calmed her down with his lovely speech.

* * *

Barbara closed the door behind herself and slid back into his bed. The pillow on the side on which he had been sleeping on several minutes ago still smelled so wonderful of Tommy and so she buried her face in it and inhaled. Oh, how she loved his scent. It spoke to her instincts.

Only after seconds Barbara suddenly jumped back out of the bed and stripped down her pyjamas. Completely naked she pulled the duvet up to her chin and hid herself under it. She was bound and determined. She would make love to him today. Right now after he would return from the bathroom. That is, if he still wanted to. Maybe she should pull away the covers and present herself for him? In a sexy pose maybe? Over those thoughts Tommy had returned so Barbara still was covered almost up to her nose.

He stopped next to his bed with a naughty grin. Excitement sparkled in his his eyes. "Oh, Barbara, that's not fair." he played a pouting face but the darkness in his look betrayed him. And what was that under the silky cloth of his boxers? Could that really be a bulge? Barbara wondered if he was suspecting something. Everything but her face was covered with the duvet so he could not know she was naked. Then he picked up her pyjama bottom and let it dangle in front of her eyes. "You've taken away from me the pleasure of undressing you." he pouted.

When he threw away her piece of ridiculous clothing he grinned so broadly it was infecting. "Shall I redress then?" Barbara asked and gave him a shy but sassy smile.

"Of course not!" Tommy almost growled and with the swiftest of movements pulled off his boxers. For a short unashamed moment he gave her the full sight of his waking erection before he climbed in bed beside her, pulling the duvet up to his chin like she had.

"You know, I-" he tentatively started but then suddenly Barbara was pressing her naked skin against his, half climbing on top of him, not caring if she might touch his best part, not caring at all if he might think she was needy. She _was_ needy. While she had imagined them making love everywhere in the bathroom she had turned more and more aroused and even when they had talked on the rim of the bathtub she had not lost much of this thrill. She could not help it. Seeing his growing member only had added to the humidity between her legs. And it had done so with a lustful cringe in her abdomen.

"Oh, good heavens, Barbara!" Tommy moaned when her lips left wet traces on his throat. Her lower body was pressed into his side and her leg had looped around his. Her right hand rubbed his erection. "Slow down or you've finished me off in a minute."

* * *

Her anxious eyes met his. "I thought you'd like this." She withdrew her fingers.

"I very much like this but I want _you_ to like... this." He gently chuckled when he pulled her up to meet his lips. " _It_... if you mean us making love for the first time..." Hearing him speaking out loud what _this_ was Barbara blushed. "...is supposed to be something wonderful for us both. And if I'm really honest I'd rather want to please _you_ and not the other way round. I want to figure out what pleases you most so I can repeat it again and again." Tommy gave her a small kiss. "I want to explore your body and remember it later." Tommy rolled Barbara onto her side and followed. His lips kissed her chin. "I want to learn about you, my love." He kissed the crook of her neck and rolled her onto her back. "I want to map every dip with my lips..." He kissed her cleavage. "...and measure up every mound with my fingers." His gentle hand moved across her belly to the area where her curls began. " _Every_ mound!" he whispered and briefly let his tongue flick over her nipple. This time it was his leg that encircled her knee. With his hand softly stroking through her private hair he gave her a deep kiss. His tongue slowly twisted with hers and she answered his kiss in the same indulgingly excited manner. A deep moan rumbled in the back of her throat.

The gentleness of all his caresses had triggered something in Barbara. Something completely different. And when he had gently sucked at her breast suddenly her mind and body was filled with wild desire and previously unknown boldness. With an unexpected quick move and a strength Tommy had not known being inside that small woman she pushed him away from her and onto his back. His eyes went wide when Barbara suddenly straddled him. It was a pleasurable feeling when her wettest parts searched for friction on his now totally hard member. Freed from the duvet that had slid down to her hips she moved herself up and down its length. Her eyes bored into his with a strong naughty challenge and with a seductively demanding low voice she growled. "And I want you inside of me, Tom. Now."

He could not help but groan. Her impatient attempts to take him home almost were too much for his self-restraint. He had not at all expected her to be so ready so soon.

"I want you!" she whimpered annoyed of herself. "Right now!"

* * *

"I only thought..." Tommy was stronger than Barbara and he easily made them change positions again. Now she was lying underneath him, legs invitingly open in an instant, his groin on hers in seconds. The duvet now only covering her legs had partly fallen from the bed. "...you'd want to be caressed and needed to be convinced of my lov-"

"I am." she groaned pushing her hips against his. Only for a couple of breaths they looked into each other's souls in silence. There was a fire burning in a green sea and Tommy knew he could not withstand her unvoiced plea. Barbara saw black flames of desire in his darkened eyes and it added to the marvellous feeling his cock gave her while it rubbed promising across her clit.

"Mmmh." he hummed. "Slow..."

"No...!" she breathed.

Tommy sighed in delight and wickedly grinned. "Well ...we can have that later."

The duvet slid from the bed completely.

* * *

Just a little twist of his hips and with the gentle help of his skilled hand he found her entrance and stopped with just his tip entering her.

"Here we are." he breathed. Tommy did not mind hiding the small bit of triumph he felt after all the unresolved sexual tension that had built up between them during the past days. His helping hand left a soft pressure on her secret spot before he removed it gently stroking across her belly. Their eyes still were locked.

"Get going!" Barbara's impatient voice was hoarse with desire but Tommy moved his hip away from hers when she pushed upwards trying to get him completely inside. As the last and only slow thing he would do this in the pace he dictated. Knowing it was lustfully tearing her into a thousand impatient pieces he enjoyed every millimetre and could tell by the flames raging in her eyes that she also enjoyed this pleasant torture. Halfway inside he could not hold back though and softly rammed the rest of his way inside.

Barbar arched under him. "Oh, god, yes!" she groaned. It gave his member another bit of strength.

"I can't-" Tommy slowly thrusted into her. "...promise this to-" He thrusted again. "...last for long."

Their breaths mingled. Their lips were not really touching. Their eyes were closed in pleasure. Quickly their pace accelerated.

"Shut mmmh... up-oh-yes!" Barbara moaned meeting his next thrusts. "And fuck m-"

Without a warning his lips crushed on hers and his tongue darted deep into her mouth. It mirrored his length pumping hard into her welcoming caves. Instinct had kicked in. His body involuntarily claimed what was his already. Her walls tightened around him when he moved in and out.

"Mmmh!" The root of his cock rubbed hard across her clit when he changed their angle. The corona of its hard glans increased the friction against her tightening flesh inside. It made her start to moan in the rhythm of their bodies clashing together. They already had stopped kissing again because they needed to breathe.

Fast and deep and hoarse.

* * *

Moaning whenever he hit the deepest parts Tommy felt her inner muscles constricting again and again and he knew he only had to keep himself behind so that they would come apart together. The flashing thought of how many wickets he had made in his last Eton game of cricket was enough to bring him to the same level like Barbara.

It was close to getting over the edge.

* * *

"Yes!" she groaned. "Oh, yes!"

The man above her, around her and deep inside her increased the speed one more time and the thrill centered in her abdomen. Arching up against Tommy Barbara took hold of his neck and right upper arm. Her inner muscles constricted around his shaft and pulled him deeper inside with every thrust he made. She was climaxing around him and for Tommy it felt marvellous. Then his thrusts became even more eratic and almost forced. With a groan he pounded one last time into her. He hit home completely and warmth flooded through every pore of her body.

When his love spilled into her Barbara bent her back again and absorbed the feel of it. Her legs around his pushed his pelvis close to hers in that same moment. Her tightening walls pulled his length deeper inside. Again both cried out together. Both came apart together, hard and all but silent. Another shudder rippled through both and after their first loud outbreak they moaned each others name during the second wave of orgasm.

Stars twinkled behind Barbara's lids and Tommy clamped his eyes shut when a pleasant after-wave washed over them. Then he crushed down on her before he rolled off her body.

"Gosh, oh my..." Barbara breathed nervously chuckling. "This was explosive."

They laid on their backs, bared from any cover and trying to regain breath. After a while Tommy moved his exhausted body close against her side and placed his head on her shoulder. His warm breath tickled over her breast when he whispered. "Well, _I_ had wanted to worship your body. _You_ were the one who suddenly demanded to be fucked." The grin in his voice was audible. It sent a shiver down Barbara's spine.

"Now, now, your Lordship, mind your words." She whispered amused, gently interweaving her fingers with his hair. She never had expected those words passing his noble lips, not even when he would quote her explicitness during their first time. On the other hand she never had expected the first time they'd be making love being so furiously and quick but now that was out of their systems they could revel in making love slower, longer, softer. She lightly smiled. Her eyes were closed, her body was exhausted but snuggling against his, her mind was at ease with the world in that moment of blissful aftermath. Still they panted.

"Next time, m'lady, we're doing it my way. I'm going to spoil you rotten. You're going to melt under my hands and we'll be making love for hours. I promise." Tommy nuzzled into her hair. He cuddled closer and breathed into her ear. "I love you, Barbara."

She turned her face to his before she answered firmly looking into his eyes. "And I love you, Thomas Lynley."

For hours they did not leave their bedroom.

Except for a shower.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and all your comments in advance!

Tess


End file.
